Angels are calling
by Nipsu12
Summary: Norway and Denmark are having a huge fight which has a terrible results. Will their life be ever back to normal... Contains character death. Denmark x Norway.


**Fanfic APH Denmark x Norway - Angels are calling**

**Hetalia**

**Song: Angels are calling- Ari Koivunen**

**AN: human names, character death, I live in Finland so 19 year olds can drive here :3** **I don't own Hetalia or the song lyrics ^^**

Lukas was driving. He had just had a huge fight with his boyfriend Mathias. Yes, they fought often, but this fight had been something different. It had hurt Lukas really much and he had also yelled some horrible things to Mathias. Lukas could could feel his chest tightening and he could still hear the fight in his mind..

_-**Flashback**-_

"I have said about this many times already! Why won't you ever listen to me?!" Lukas looked straight into Mathias' eyes. Mathias was a little shocked.

"I do listen! What did I do wrong this time?!" Mathias yelled back, defensing himself. He was clearly kinda hurt and since the Dane has always been a bit hot-blooded nature, it meant that he was losing his temper. "Look at the mess!There is beer bottles everywhere! You promised to clean here while I'm gone!" Lukas could usually control his temper but now he was losing it a lot faster than normally. "I can't believe that again you didn't listen what I said, Mathias!"

"Oh please stop acting like a woman! I can always clean later, it's not like I'm gonna keep those bottles here forever!" Mathias was starting to get tryly pissed and his temper was almost all gone already.

"And what did I do?! How so I didn't listen to ya?! And I've already said that it's just fine - ya really should focus on taking care of yourself before babysitting me. I'm a grown-up man and a freakin' KING of the Northern Europe! I can take care of myself just fine without needing to hear your snapping!"Lukas looked into Mathias' eyes. He was shocked from what he had heard. "Fine with me! I'm tired of taking care from you! You just hurt yourself all the time and never listen to me! Well next time, I'm not here to patch you up! Lets see how the KING can take care from his wounds and food by HIMSELF!" Lukas walked to the hall, took his car keys and jacket and then stormed outside from the door.

"FINE! I don't need ya here anyway! The world is full of beautiful wenches to screw with!" Mathias yelled after Lukas loud enough to make sure that the other would hear every word, being unable to think or control his words at all. After Lukas had gone, Mathias let out a loud angry growl, clenching his fist and punching the wall so hard that there formed few clear cracks. He stood there for a while, panting and trying to clear his thoughts. It didn't really work nor make him feel better so he walked right to the kitchen, filling his glass with beer and taking it all down at once.

Lukas heard Mathias' words before he went inside the car and drove away.

_-**End of flashback-**_

Lukas was really shocked from Mathias' words. So he wasn't nothing else than a toy to him... A toy that could be easily replaced... Lukas felt something wet in the corners of his eyes. He wiped his eyes and noticed tears in his eyes. Lukas never cried. Why was he crying? Lukas tried to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. Mathias' words had hurt Lukas badly. He couldn't believe that Mathias would really say such things. Lukas noticed that it had started to rain. Great, now the sky was crying too. Lukas sighed and still tried to wipe the tears away, with his other hand on the steering wheel. Lukas couldn't see clearly and the rain was making the road slippery so he decided to stop at the next bus station.

Lukas was driving through a crossing and his mind was somewhere else. Suddenly there was a large bang and his car went out of his control. Before Lukas could even do anything, his car was upside down and it had crashed into streetlamp. Lukas felt all the pain and he realized that somebody had crashed into his car. Lukas couldn't move at all and he was losing consciousness. He could only hear the sound of the sirens and his thoughts immediately went back to Mathias. Lukas didn't know if he would survive. He wanted to see Mathias again.. And say that he loved him. Lukas lost his consciousness before the paramedics arrived to him. Lukas was soon rushed into the hospital where he was taken straight into the ICU.

Mathias was sitting on the couch. He had slowly started to realize what he had yelled to Lukas. To Lukas, who was his lover and who he loved really much. Mathias was starting to regret his words. Why he had said those things!? Mathias then stood up and started to clean. First he would clean and then he would call to Lukas to apologize his behavior. Mathias hoped that the Norwegian would forgive him and that he would come back. While Mathias was cleaning, his phone started to ring. It was an unknown number. Mathias picked up his phone and answered the call. "Mathias Køhler." An unknown female voice started to speak. "This is nurse Anderssen from the hospital. Do you know a person called Lukas Bondevik? Your number was one of the ICE numbers."

Mathias was really confused. Why they asked if he knew Lukas? And why was the call coming from the hospital? "Yes I know him. He is my boyfriend. Has something happened?" Mathias answered immediately. "Lukas was in a terrible car accident. I'll suggest that you come here quickly because he might not live long with his injuries." Mathias went into a shock. Car accident? Lukas might die?! His Norge would die?! Mathias couldn't believe it. This must be a dream.. Mathias couldn't say anything for a while. "I'll come there as soon as I can!" He ended the call and immediately took his car and started to drive towards the hospital.

Mathias arrived to the hospital in just 15 minutes. He was immediately guided to the room where Lukas was laying in all kind of machines. He was pale and covered in bruises and bandages. Lukas was awake but barely. Mathias was really worried and sad. He went to sit next to Lukas and took his hand. "Hej kære... Listen... I'm sorry about the earlier... I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you.." Mathias brought Lukas hand close to his cheek. Lukas gently smoothed Mathias cheek with small movement. "I...forgive you..." Lukas quietly said. You could see that Lukas didn't have much time anymore.

"I don't want to die.." Tears once again filled Lukas' eyes. Mathias wiped his own tears away and looked at Lukas. "And I don't want to lose you... You won't die... You can't die and leave me..." Mathias squeezed Lukas hand. Lukas knew well that he would die soon. He wanted to be close to Mathias when he would draw his final breath. "Mathias.. I want to sit on your lap.." Lukas said while looking at Mathias. Mathias didn't immediately understand why but then he understood. Mathias carefully went onto the bed and picked Lukas up into his lap. Mathias was really careful and held Lukas like he was fragile as glass. Lukas leaned against Mathias' shoulder and closed his eyes. He relaxed in the Dane's lap and stayed there. Mathias gently smoothed Luka's cheek and smiled sadly. He saw that Lukas was really tired. "You can sleep if you want kære... I'll sing a song for you.. And wait until you wake up..." Lukas just simply nodded. "...I love you... Mathias...I'll always love you..." Lukas mumbled. Mathias almost cried again. He gave a small kiss to Lukas' soft lips and leaned a little against Lukas. "I love you too.. Rest now. I'll be here waiting for you to wake up.." Mathias knew that Lukas would not wake up if he fell asleep, but maybe it was better for the Norwegian. He would not suffer anymore...

Mathias leaned back and held Lukas close to himself. He slowly and quietly started to sing with a smile on his face.

"_**Your light was always shining on my way, There are so many things I'd like to say**_

_**So many words were left unsaid, Before you flew away**_

_**So in my heart I'm sending you my love, I ´m giving it wings so it can fly**_

_**and reach you where ever you are. And the years go by**_

_**Still the years go by, Forever**_"

When Lukas heard Mathias singing, he started to relax. Lukas closed his eyes and leaned against Mathias. His breathing became slower and he nuzzled against Mathias. Mathias smoothed Lukas' head and tears streamed down on his face.

"**_Angels are calling, Heaven is crying_**

**_Crying tears of blood ´cause it was not your time, Angels are calling_**

**_Hard rain is falling, Covering my tears and my pain, Calling.._**."

Lukas was barely breathing and the machines were showing that his pulse was faint anymore. Mathias smoothed Lukas head and just held him there. Lukas' breathing was almost invicible. Mathias took Lukas' hand and held it. He felt how life was disappearing from his lover. Lukas took his final breaths and his whole body went limb. Mathias started to cry even more but he hugged Lukas and continued singing.

"_**You used to play in the summers in the grass, I always thought of you fragile as glass...Your memory is all that I now have**_

_**Some things here are so hard to understand, I thank you for your love and take your hand**_

_**Some of us down here are born as angels..And the years go by**_

_**Still the years go by forever**_

_**Angels are calling, Heaven is crying**_

_**Crying tears of blood ´cause it was not your time**_

_**Angels are calling, Hard rain is falling**_

_**Covering my tears and my pain...**_"

Mathias smoothed Lukas' head and kissed it, feeling the small body in his arms turning cold. "I'll always love you.. Forever." Mathias started to cry really much. He held Lukas' cross shaped hair clip in his hands. His lover was gone... Lukas was just too young to die. He was only 19 years old...

_~Epilogue~_

It had been several months after Lukas' death. Mathias had arranged the funerals and they were just over. When the guests were leaving, Mathias was left to stand on the grave alone. He looked at the grave. There was Lukas' name and a small text underneath the day of death. "Lukas was a loving brother and a loving boyfriend. He was too young to die. He died at a car crash at the age of 19. We will all miss him." Then there was a piece of a song lyrics. "Some of us down here are born as angels. Your memory is all that I now have. Angels are calling, Heaven is crying. Crying tears of blood ´cause it was not your time."

Mathias kissed the cross shaped hair clip in his hands and looked up at the sky. "My sweet little angel... I'll always love and miss you...and I will never forget you." Mathias placed the hair clip on the grave and smiled sadly. He couldn't say anything else because tears came into his eyes. Mathias stood up and turned around, leaving the grave yard, with tears in his eyes. Mathias wasn't able to see how an angel sat on the grave stone, looking after Mathias. "Don't worry. I will always protect you, Mathias Køhler.." Lukas said before he faded away.


End file.
